Maxis
| genre = Simulation | fate = | foundation = (as Maxis Software) | founders = | defunct = | location_city = Redwood Shores, California | key_people = | Joe Nickolls (General Manager, Maxis) }} | products = | num_employees = | parent = Electronic Arts (1997–present) | divisions = The Sims Studio | homepage = | location_country = U.S. }} EA Maxis ''' is a subsidiary of Electronic Arts (EA). The company was founded in 1987 as '''Maxis Software, an American independent video game development company, and later became known as Maxis. Most Maxis titles are simulation-based. Maxis founder Will Wright likens them to "digital dollhouses". Maxis has also released games developed by other production houses, such as A-Train (1992, for Artdink) and SimTower (1994 for OPeNBook Co., Ltd.). Maxis is the creator of one of the best-selling computer games of all time, The Sims (2000), its first major sequel The Sims 2 (2004), and the majority of their later expansions. After much restructuring of ''The Sims'' series development after The Sims 2, which saw development relegated to the new The Sims Studio (which later became absorbed into Maxis), the company released The Sims 4 in September 2014. Maxis' Emeryville studio was closed in March 2015, moving development of Maxis titles to other EA studio locations. Employees of the Emeryville studio were "given opportunities to explore" other positions within Maxis and other EA studios. In an organisational restructure later in September, the now consolidated Maxis team was moved to function alongside EA Mobile. History Origin and early acclaim Maxis was founded in 1987 by Will Wright and Jeff Braun to help publish SimCity on home computers. Before then, the game was only available on a limited basis on the Commodore 64 due to few publishers showing any interest in porting it. The reason for this is because SimCity was not a traditional game that had definite "win" and "lose" conditions. The title went on to become one of the most popular and successful video games of all time. The ''SimCity'' series has spawned multiple sequels and spin-offs. Following the broad success of SimCity 2000, Maxis moved from Orinda, California, to Walnut Creek in 1994. After such success with the SimCity series, Maxis tried various other Sim-'' titles. Some of these attempts include ''SimAnt, SimFarm, SimEarth, SimLife, SimTower, SimIsle and SimHealth. Maxis was also approached by companies to design business aids; SimRefinery is one example. The success of these franchises varies, but none matched that of the original SimCity. Maxis released some non-simulation titles, such as 1991's RoboSport and 1995's 3D Pinball for Windows, which was included as one of the standard system games in several Windows releases. Origin of the name Maxis's name was derived from a formula suggested by Jeff Braun's father: video game companies should have two-syllable names and should include an 'x'. Decline After the success of SimCity, Maxis experimented with different genres. However, their new games, including The Crystal Skull and SimCopter, were commercial failures. They also acquired Cinematronics to create a game called Crucible and ''Full Tilt! Pinball''. Heavy losses and lack of direction led Maxis to begin considering acquisition offers. Acquisition by EA In 1997 Maxis agreed to be acquired by Electronic Arts by means of a stock swap which valued Maxis at $125 million. The transaction completed on July 28, 1997. Over 1998 Maxis was allowed to finish SimCity 3000 on its own time; following this, Wright's efforts were thrown into The Sims, at the time seen as a major gamble for the company, as the dollhouse game was not seen as a match for the video game market's demographics. The Sims was released in February 2000; its success buoyed Wright's reputation and saved Maxis as a separate working unit. For the first half of the decade, Maxis continued to produce expansions and sequels to The Sims. In 2004, Maxis' longtime studios in Walnut Creek were closed, and the staff moved to EA offices in Redwood City. SimCity 4 was released in 2003. It was the first title in the series to implement true 3D, as well as the first where Wright was not directly involved with work. ''Spore'', hiatus, and revival As The Sims became a steady success, Will Wright began to focus on Spore. With the spin-off of The Sims Studio, it was Maxis' only project; in 2006, Maxis.com redirected to The Sims. ) The three years between its public announcement and its release were protracted enough to attract use of the term "vaporware" by some, and upon its 2008 release, found itself subject to harsh criticism and the target of a consumer protest against Electronic Arts. Despite the poor launch publicity, Spore sold 1 million units in its first month. Will Wright left Maxis in 2009. Maxis' only new standalone title until 2013 was Darkspore. During this time, Maxis.com redirected to the Spore website, then later once more to the website for The Sims. Throughout this period, the studio continued to operate in Emeryville. At the 2012 Game Developers Conference, EA announced a new SimCity along with a new logo for the Maxis brand. Maxis became one of four primary labels at EA, replacing the "EA Play" brand. Development of The Sims continued with The Sims Studio, which was reintegrated with Maxis in 2012, and Maxis branding returned in 2013 with the launch of The Sims 3: University Life, and SimCity (2013). EA Maxis as a subsidiary, label and brand, includes: The Sims Studio (Redwood Shores), EA Salt Lake (Salt Lake City) and Maxis Helsinki (Helsinki, Finland), a studio focused on The Sims for mobile platforms. Maxis Emeryville Studio closure In March 2015, it was revealed by Guillaume Pierre, lead gameplay scripter of SimCity, that the Maxis Emeryville studio was being closed. On September 25, 2015, Electronic Arts announced that in an organisation restructure, the consolidated Maxis team would continue their work alongside the EA Mobile division, under Samantha Ryan, Senior Vice President for EA Mobile and Maxis. However, the CEO of Electronic Arts added that the "collaboration" would still see most of Maxis' future products available for personal computers. EA Maxis as a subsidiary, label and brand, includes: The Sims Studio (Redwood Shores), The Firemonkeys (Melbourne, Australia) developing The Sims FreePlay and TrackTwenty (Helsinki, Finland) developing SimCity BuildIt. In September 2016, EA Mobile, Maxis and BioWare joined EA Worldwide Studios. Notable creations Maxis is regarded for its innovative simulation games, in which there is no specific goal to the player, making its games almost endless. ''SimCity'' series SimCity was Maxis' first release and innovated the conception of gaming as there was no specific goal to be reached, meaning that it could neither be won nor lost. The player is a mayor that may, at their leisure, take a city from a single village to a successful metropolis, laying down zones, taking care of the public services and stimulating the city's economy. The series includes six main games (SimCity, SimCity 2000, SimCity 3000, SimCity 4, SimCity Societies and SimCity) and three spin-offs, Sim City: The Card Game, SimCopter and Streets of SimCity. SimCity Societies, the fifth main release, was not produced by Maxis, but by Tilted Mill Entertainment, being described as a 'social engineering simulator' and criticized for the lack of SimCity s traditional formula. In 2013, EA Maxis label Emeryville released a new version of SimCity. ''The Sims'' Maxis' most successful series to date and the best-selling PC game of all time is The Sims (2000). Maxis has developed seven expansion packs for the game as well as an online version (The Sims Online). Maxis released The Sims 2 in 2004, a sequel title that features a full 3D environment as opposed to the original's dimetric engine. From 2006, production of the game, its expansion packs and stuff packs began to transfer to The Sims Studio, as Maxis' Emeryville started to focus on the Spore franchise. Eight expansion packs and nine stuff packs were released for The Sims 2; the earlier releases developed by Maxis, later releases by both Maxis and The Sims Studio, and by the time the next major sequel was under development, Maxis no longer had involvement in producing The Sims. The third edition in the series, The Sims 3, was released by EA in 2009, developed by The Sims Studio. However, in 2012 an EA restructure saw The Sims Studio reintegrated with the revitalised EA Maxis label, and since the 9th expansion of The Sims 3, University Life, which was released in early 2013, The Sims was back in development control of EA Maxis, including expansion packs and developments, with The Sims Studio operating inside EA Maxis. On May 6, 2013, it was announced that Maxis would be developing The Sims 4. The game was released internationally in September 2014. ''Spore'' Spore was released on September, 2008. Players create species starting at the single cell level, and develop them into sentient life. The goal is for them to eventually gain the intelligence to create spaceships. The Spore Creature Creator allows users to create species for later use in the game. This is one of few Maxis' games to feature goals on its plot as the player must complete five different phases and reach the space-traveling technology. There is also an ultimate goal, which is entering the galactic core, a massive black hole surrounded by a powerful and hostile cyborg species called the Grox. However, the player can stay in a single phase as long as they wish, even after completing it. The game holds an 84 Metascore on Metacritic, indicating generally positive reviews from critics which is tempered by the overwhelming number of negative user reviews, mostly relating to the game's technical issues. EA Games confirmed the production of expansion packs due to Spore s financial success, later releasing Spore: Galactic Adventures in 2009 as well as several spin-offs and "parts packs", plus the addition of the spin-off of Spore, Darkspore. See also * List of Sim video games * List of Maxis games References Further reading * External links * * Maxis at MobyGames * * Category:Maxis Category:1987 establishments in California Category:Companies based in Emeryville, California Category:Electronic Arts Category:Entertainment companies based in California Category:Entertainment Software Association Category:Video game companies established in 1987 Category:Video game companies of the United States Category:Video game development companies